


To Love and Protect

by reeby10



Series: Three Sentence Fics [32]
Category: Conviction (TV 2016)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Established Relationship, F/F, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Hayes has never been one to keep quiet on account of herself or anyone else, but this is different.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/151259.html?thread=5143771#t5143771) at caramelsilver's Three Sentence Ficathon 2016.

Hayes has never been one to keep quiet on account of herself or anyone else–it’s just not her style, and she’s never seen the point–but this is different, more important, than all of that other stuff. Sue’s never been in the public eye, at least not like Hayes has been nearly her entire life, and she’s not ready for the attention or infamy that comes with being romantically connected to the most infamous First Daughter in recent history.

So Hayes goes about her life and continues to annoy the rest of the CIU and her family when she can, and sneaks around like she used to, but this time it’s out of love and a desire to protect rather than any of the illegal or immoral screwing around she’s so known for.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
